


We Made These Memories For Ourselves

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “So it’s a polaroid camera. Not as fancy as anything your dad has in the house but it’s still pretty cool.”“How does it work?”----Or, Peter finds an old polaroid camera and teaches Morgan how to use it.Iron Man Bingo #16- Morgan Stark & Peter Parker





	We Made These Memories For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Next bingo fill! This one's prompt was Morgan Stark & Peter Parker. Enjoy!

Peter sat on the porch of the Stark lake cabin, fiddling with an object in his hand. He smiled to himself as he brushed the dust off of it. May had found it in some of the boxes that had been dumped into storage during the Blip. It had taken a while to find their things and even longer for May to go through everything. But Peter was eternally grateful that May had found it.

“Petey?” Peter looked up from the object in his hand. Morgan was standing at the door of the house. She had a mostly finished juice pop in her hand. Peter chuckled as he saw juice from the popsicle dripping down her hand. “What’s that?” 

“It’s called a polaroid camera,” Peter said, admiring the object in his hand. “My uncle got it for my when I was really little.” 

“Daddy says you are little,” Morgan said with a giggle as she finished her popsicle. Peter rolled his eyes, used to Tony’s form of teasing at this point. “Can I see it?” 

“Come here first,” Peter said, putting the camera down. He scooped Morgan up into his lap. He used his sleeve to wipe her hand and face of the popsicle juice. Morgan giggled.

“Daddy does that all the time,” She said with a smile.

“Maybe he wouldn’t have to if you knew how to eat a popsicle,” Peter said poking her stomach. She giggled and settled herself in his lap. Peter picked up the camera to show Morgan. “So it’s a polaroid camera. Not as fancy as anything your dad has in the house but it’s still pretty cool.” Morgan nodded, staring at the camera with a confused look. 

“How does it work?” Morgan asked. 

“Well,” Peter said. “You hold up the camera and press this button. Smile Mor.” He held the polaroid up and she smiled. He pressed the button and the flash went off. Morgan gasped as the picture was spat out the front of the polaroid.

“What’s that?” She asked excitedly. 

“This,” Peter said, holding the picture up. “Is our picture. You shake it a little and then it develops.” He shook the picture twice and then handed it to Morgan. “You try.” Morgan took the picture and shook it. She then stared at it and made a face.

“I don’t see anything,” She whined, shaking the picture a few more times. Peter chuckled and took the picture. She made a face and he kissed her forehead and tickled her side. She giggled and he smiled. 

“Now look,” Peter said. Morgan gasped in excitement as their faces appeared on the photograph. He smiled, seeing the excited twinkle in her eye.

“That’s so cool!” Morgan said with a happy smile. “Can you show me how to use it?” And Peter smiled and nodded, because how could he resist such a cute face?

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure how it got so out of hand. It was just a polaroid camera. He actually thought it was pretty cute, watching Peter teach Morgan how to use it and Morgan running around taking pictures. She would giggle with such joy every time a picture popped out of the camera. But Tony also hoped that with Morgan being four, she’d eventually grow tired of it. 

That was not the case.

Morgan loved the camera. And she certainly loved taking pictures. She would take pictures of everything. It was cute at first. She’d run up to Tony, Pepper, Happy, or even Peter once she got the hang of the camera on her own.

“Smile!” Morgan would shout every time she would run up to someone with the camera. And if they could, if she didn’t surprise them, they would. And it should have been cute, it should have continued to be cute. But it seemed like Morgan was taking a picture every five minutes. And while Tony loved his daughter, he didn’t love the constant flashing from the camera.

“Tony.” It was Pepper’s voice pulling her away from his thoughts. She had a frustrated look on her face. He knew that look; he was usually the owner of that look. “We have to take that camera away from her.” Tony sighed.

“She loves that thing honey,” Tony said. “And maybe she will get bored of it.” Pepper gave him a look. “Or she’ll keep asking for my film.” Pepper sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, of course choosing his side that wasn’t injured. 

“She loves that thing but it’s a lot,” Pepper said. Tony glanced out the kitchen window. Morgan was currently pulling Peter towards where Gerald was, holding the camera up with her other hand. “She loves anything Peter gives her.” Tony smiled a little as he watched the two of them. Morgan had a huge smile on her face as she took a picture of the alpaca. He could see Peter laughing as Morgan took the picture.

“They’re going to be so sad,” Tony said, looking back at Pepper and pouting a little. “Do we really want to do that to them?”

“Do you want a flash going off every time we do literally anything?” Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like yesterday evening?” Tony coughed and stood up. He knew they definitely had to take the camera away before Morgan burst into their room at an almost inappropriate moment. 

“Yeah okay,” Tony said, grabbing the cane he used to walk. “Let’s take care of that camera.” And then they went outside.

* * *

“Another one Petey!” Peter chuckled as Morgan tugged on his hand. Morgan loved the camera, which he loved. The camera had been so important when he was younger, so to see Morgan like it, well that was more important than Peter could express. He sat down in the chair near her tent as she took another picture of Gerald. 

“You’re getting really good with the camera Mor,” Peter said as Morgan stood in front of him. She smiled and handed him the picture. Peter was in charge of the pictures after Morgan took them. He was also in charge of their little surprise, which was nearly complete. Peter smiled to himself as Morgan fiddled with the camera. Morgan really was the sweetest kid and since the moment he met her, he had this innate need to make sure she was happy. 

“Well there you two are.” Peter turned his head to see Tony and Pepper approaching. Peter stood up, so that Tony could sit if he needed to. Tony smiled and nodded a little. “I’m good kid, really.”

“You sure Mister Stark?” Peter asked. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. Peter tried to duck his head, but there was a small smile on his face. Tony just chuckled. It was moments like these that he appreciated; the small quiet moments. He was glad he would get a million more, that everything worked out and they were all okay. 

The flash of the polaroid brought him out of his thoughts. Pepper gave him a look and Tony sighed. He knew they needed to take the camera away or set some ground rules. Tony just didn’t like disappointing his daughter.

“Maguna baby,” Tony said. “I think maybe it’s time to give Peter the camera back.”

“That’s okay Mister...” Peter started talking but his voice trailed off when Tony gave him a look. He nodded, seemingly understanding what Tony was saying.

“But I’m having fun daddy,” Morgan said, pouting a little. Tony looked to Pepper for help, as Morgan’s pout was one of his weaknesses. 

“Your dad’s right Morgan,” Pepper said. “I think the camera needs to go home with Peter after this weekend.” Morgan’s lip quivered and she held the camera closely to her body, not wanting to let it go. “Morgan, sweetie.” Morgan shook her head, a few tears bubbling out of her eyes.

“Maguna,” Tony said gently.

“No!” Morgan shouted. And then she was running towards the house, still clutching the camera.

“Shit,” Tony muttered as Morgan took off. He hobbled back towards the house, trying to move as fast as his bad leg and the cane would allow.

“Mister Stark,” Peter started, keeping up with him. “Are you sure you want me to take the camera back?” Peter had an uncertain look on his face. Tony sighed and glanced at Pepper.

“We just think it’s for the best,” Pepper said. Peter went to say something but then closed his mouth. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Morgan?” Tony asked, leaning against his cane and catching his breath. Pepper rested her hand on his shoulder, gently checking on him. He nodded to her, signaling that he was okay.

“In her room boss.” Tony blew out a breath before making his way up the stairs, Peter and Pepper staying behind him and offering silent support as he made his way up the stairs. Part of his was grateful that Morgan’s room was the closest to the stairs. He opened the door and sighed sadly. Morgan was sitting on her bed, hugging the camera.

“Daddy no,” Morgan whined as they walked into the room. Tony sat down on the bed, leaning the cane against the bedside table. “I don’t wanna give it back.” He reached over and wiped a few tears away. She tipped her head away from him and Tony glanced at Pepper and Peter. He had never dealt with something like this. Morgan always listened to him. It somewhat drove Pepper crazy how much of a daddy’s girl Morgan was. But it was clear she was upset about this. 

“It’ll be okay Mor,” Peter said, approaching the bed. “It’s just a camera.” Morgan shook her head.

“But we’re not done!” Morgan shouted. Pepper raised an eyebrow and glanced at Peter. “Petey, we have to finish our surprise.”

“Kid,” Tony said, glancing at Peter. “What’s she talking about?” Peter glanced at Morgan, who still hugging the camera. He then sighed before moving towards her closet. He pulled out what looked like a poster board.

“Morgan wanted to surprise you both,” Peter said. Tony glanced at Pepper, both of them confused. Peter uncovered what looked like a poster board. On it seemed to be every picture Morgan had taken. Peter passed the poster board to Tony as Pepper sat down next to him. The pictures were haphazardly placed all over the poster board and seemed to be glued down. Tony couldn’t help but smile as he looked at it. 

The pictures were all over the place and random. Some were of Tony and Pepper, others of Happy talking to the two of them. There was a photo of Rhodey with Tony, which Morgan must’ve snapped when Rhodey visited a few days ago. There were tons of photos of Morgan attempting to use the polaroid to take a selfie, which made Tony and Pepper chuckle. There were even a handful of photos of Gerald, especially one of Morgan feeding him berries. And there were tons of photos of Peter and Tony. Some of them were of the two in the workshop, others more domestic. Tony smiled just seeing a photo of the two on the porch, Tony’s good arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder, Peter’s head gently resting against his shoulder. 

“You two.” Tony's voice was soft and full of wonder. He looked up at them, looking back and forth between the poster board collage, Morgan, and Peter. 

“Morgan showed me the collage in the dining room,” Peter said. “And said she wanted to make one.” Tony glanced at Morgan and smiled. 

“It’s all of us daddy,” Morgan said. “Our whole family.” Tony nodded. It really was their whole family. And that included Peter too. During those five years, the only picture in their house that Peter was in was the one that sat in the kitchen. Tony couldn’t bear to see any other reminders of him, couldn’t handle the loss of the kid. But now, Peter was standing before him and real and alive as anything else. Everything had worked out, just as it was supposed to.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked. Tony just chuckled and gently set the collage down. 

“Yeah kid, I do.” Peter smiled and Tony stood up slowly. “Come here.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice and hugged Tony. Tony hugged him tightly, not just because he needed to balance, but because he loved the kid and was glad he had him back. “You two Morgan.” Morgan hopped off the bed and Peter pulled away, just to pick Morgan up. Tony smiled and hugged his two kids tightly, thanking whatever higher power (and also the power of modern medicine) that allowed him to be happy, mostly healthy, and most importantly to still be there for both of them.

“Mommy,” Morgan said, glancing at Pepper. “Hug!” Pepper chuckled and joined in, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s head and smiling at Peter.

“This is nice,” Peter said and Tony laughed, a huge grin on his face. Because Peter was right; that moment and every moment he would get to spend with his family was nice. He glanced at Peter and nodded to the camera on the bed. Peter ducked out of the hug and picked up the camera. He held it up and looked at three Starks.

“Smile!” And Tony couldn’t help the genuine, happy grin on his face. This was how everything was meant to be. This was right.

And he continued smiling, right through the flash, right through the polaroid spitting out the picture. He’d smile through it all because this was his life and he was so damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
